La Apuesta
by jalicebadeforever
Summary: Emmett y Jasper hacen una apuesta. Alice y Rosalie se enteran y deciden vengarse ¿ Que harán? ¿ Que consecuencias tendrán?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett Pov:

Jasper y yo estábamos jugando en la XBOX, Cuando bajan Rosalie y Alice

Rosalie: Osito, nos vamos de compras con Alice- Me guiña el ojo y me da un beso muy apasionado y se va con Alice,Empece a fantasear que se compraría, tal vez un disfraz o una lencería, empece a pensar Rosalie y yo en la cama

Jasper: Emmett tranquilízate

Emmett: Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan reprimido sexualmente

Jasper: Yo no estoy reprimido sexualmente

Emmett: Mírate Jasper, siempre tenes cara de que estas sufriendo

Jasper: Cállate

Emmett: Parece que La enana no te deja muy satisfecho

Jasper: Te golpeare... Si sigues hablando así,

Emmett: Jasper mira tu cara dice ¨Reprimido´´ mientras que la mía dice ´´Bestia Sexual´´

Jasper: Porque, mi cara parece reprimido?

Emmett: Porque nunca vi pasión entre tu y Alice, como yo con mi Rose

Jasper: Por que yo y Alice no estamos como conejos, como vos y Rosale, por eso nunca tenemos pasion , te equivocas Emmett yo no necesito estar todo el tiempo teniendo sexo con Alice, yo hago el amor con Aloce

Emmett: Rosalie y yo no estamos como conejos

Jasper: Emmett tu no podes estar ni un segundo sin intentar tocar a Rosalie

Emmett: Yo si puedo pasar mas de 1 minuto... Te apuesto que vos no poder pasar 1 minuto sin tocar a Alice

Jasper: Huele a apuesta

Emmett: Te apuesto a que yo aguanto mas que vos, sin tocar a mi Rose

Jasper: No vas a poder...

Emmett: Apostamos

Jasper: Dale- en ese momento paso Edward

Edward: ¿ Que les pasa, a los dos se escucha su pelea desde el cuarto mio y de Bella?

Emmett: Estamos por hacer una apuesta y queremos que seas el arbitro

Edward: De que se trata?

Emmett: Jasper y yo hicimos una apuesta, para ver quien aguanta mas sin tocar a su esposa- En ese momento Edward Empezó a reír

Jasper: De que te ries?

Edward: Ninguno va a aguantar... Tu- Me señalo- y Rose son como conejos- en ese momento Jasper rio- y tu Jasper, cada vez que estas con Alice se siente la lujuria y el deseo por toda la casa

Emmett: Eso no es cierto, podemos aguantar

Edward: Bueno, Esta bien, El que aguanta mas sin tocar a su esposa gana

Emmett: y acepta que el otro es mejor amante

Jasper: Dale- cerramos trato y seguimos jugando a la XBOX

Pensamiento de Jasper: Te ganara Emmett, no vas aguantar mucho sin Rose

Pensamiento de Emmett: Creo que necsitare la ayuda de mi dulce y pequeña hermanita... Te vencere Jasper... Con la ayuda de Alice

¿ Que les parece?


	2. La vision de Alice

Alice Pov:

Salimos de casa y fuimos a la casa de Charlie, Por que Bella había llevado a Renesmee a su casa, cuando llegamos Bella nos estaba esperando en la puerta subió al auto y se sentó

Bella: Ahora que tortura me van a hacer?

Alice: Bella ya aceptaste asi que vamos- Bella me miro con resignación y en menos de 10 minutos llegamos a Port, Rosalie tuvo que empujar a Bella para que entre a Port, Estábamos viendo ropa cuando vino a mi una vision que Emmett estaba peleando con Jasper

_Emmett: Te apuesto a que yo aguanto mas que vos, sin tocar a mi Rose_

_Jasper: No vas a poder..._

_Emmett: Apostamos_

_Jasper: Dale- en ese momento paso Edward_

_Edward: ¿ Que les pasa, a los dos se escucha su pelea desde el cuarto mio y de Bella?_

_Emmett: Estamos por hacer una apuesta y queremos que seas el arbitro_

_Edward: De que se trata?_

_Emmett: Jasper y yo hicimos una apuesta, para ver quien aguanta mas sin tocar a su esposa- En ese momento Edward Empezó a reír_

_Jasper: De que te ries?_

_Edward: Ninguno va a aguantar... Tu- Me señalo- y Rose son como conejos- en ese momento Jasper rio- y tu Jasper, cada vez que estas con Alice se siente la lujuria y el deseo por toda la casa_

_Emmett: Eso no es cierto, podemos aguantar_

_Edward: Bueno, Esta bien, El que aguanta mas sin tocar a su esposa gana_

_Emmett: y acepta que el otro es mejor amante_

_Jasper: Dale- _Sali de la vision or que Rosalie me toco el hombro

Rosalie: Al estas bien?

Alice: Voy a matar a Jasper

Rosalie y Bella: ¿Por que que paso?- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Alice: Vi como los chicos hacian una puesta de quien aguanta mas sin tocar su esposa

Rosalie: Voy a matar a Emmett

Bella: Edward, también aposto?

Alice: No, el era el arbitro

Rosalie: No se porque hacen eso si saben que van a perder los dos

Bella: Como van a perder los dos?

Rosalie: Sabes que Emmett es muy lujurioso

Bella: Si lo se, se siente en la casa

Alice: Jazzy es Empatico, eso significa que siente las emociones de los demás, imagínate a Emmett sin sexo por dos días, se volverá loco eso pondrá nervioso a Jazzy, mas las emociones de el, va a ser Combustible de emociones, Jazz va a explotar y esas emociones van a salir mas fuerte, eso significa

Bella: Lujuria por todos lados- En ese momento Bella sonrie- y si toman venganza

Alice y Rosalie: Venganza?- Dijimos yo y Rose al mismo tiempo

Bella: Si ya saben, algo para que los chicos aprendan a nunca mas hacer apuesta

Alice: Creo que tengo una idea... Necesitaremos la ayuda de Esme y Ropa nueva- Fuimos a comprar ropa nueva, Los chicos iban a aprender que no se iban a meter con nosotras


	3. La Idea de Esme

Alice Pov:  
Despues de que habiamos terminado de comprar ropa para Bella, Estabamos tan molesta Rosalie y yo que nos olvidamos de comprarnos Ropa, mañana iriamos a comprar mas tranquilas, Cuando volvimos Bella, Rosalie y yo, fuimos al cuarto de Bella a veñlocidad vampirica, los chicos estaban jugando a la XBOX, Asi que no se dieron cuenta, en realidad los uncos que no se dieron cuenta fue Emmett y Jasper, porque Edward a penas nos vio subio a la habitacion y nosotros bajamos  
Alice: ¿Donde esta esme?- les pregunte a Jasper y Emmett  
Emmett: En el consultorio- fuimos al consultorio y Esme estaba leyendo una revsta  
Rosalie: Mami Estas ocupada?  
Esme: No hijas ¿ Que necesitan?- Dice como si fuera nuestra verdadera madre  
Alice: Tenemos un problema con Jasper y Emmett  
Esme: ¿ Que paso?  
Rosalie: Hicieron una apuesta  
Esme: Chicas ellos viven haciendo apuestas  
Alice: Si lo sabemos. Pero ellos apostaron a ver quien aguantaba mas sin tocar a su esposa- Esme se quedo sorprendida  
Rosalie: y queremos venganza ¿ Nos ayudas?  
Esme:- Quedo mirandonos y despues sonrio- Creo que tengo una idea  
Alice: Dinos  
Esme: Antes necesito saber algo  
Alice y Rosalie: ¿ Que necesitas?  
Esme: Rosalie Emmett es celoso?  
Rosalie: Un poco  
Esme: y Jasper es celoso?  
Alice: Muy celoso  
Esme: ¿Tienen alguien que les coquetee  
Alice: yo si  
Rosalie: Yo tambien  
Esme: Bueno mañana faltaran a la escuela y iremos a comprar ropa sexi como dice Rose  
Alice: Esta bien ¿Pero para que?  
Esme: Van a sus clases?  
Alice: Si  
Rose: Si  
Esme: Aprovecxharan que van a sus clases y le pediran las cosas del dia anterior, mientras le coqetean- Miramos extrañada a Esme- Ustedes dijieron quien aguantaba mas sin tocar a su esposa, eso significa que no se les podra acercar para abrazarlas o besarlas, ellos se pondran celosos y uno de los dos vendran a darle un beso entonces ahi aprenderan a nunca mas a apostar sobre ustedes- Nos miramos y sonreimos, Despuyes de hablar salimos y cada una fue a su habitacion Jasper me estaba esperando  
Jasper: Amor- Saba la mentira que me iba a decir a si que decidi empezarb a torturarlo- y le di un beso con mucha pasion y el tambien me empezo a besar y decidi alejarme- Juega tranquilo tu maratron con Emmett, de paso paso tiempo con Rose, el me asintio la cabeza y quedo sorprendido no se lo esperaba. Asi pasaron toda noche ellos jugando y nosotros planeando nuestra venganza. Al otro dia Esme le dijo a Carslile que Rosalie y yo nos sentiamos mal y no ibamos a la escuela, senti que Jasper se queria quedar, pero Esme lo convencio que se vallan, nos fumos a comprar ropa, los chicos no iban a pagar lo que nos hicieron  
¿ Que les parecio? no tengo mucha imaginacion y me salio asi, el prox capitulo empieza la venganza de las chicas y conoceran a los chicos que le coquetean


	4. Comienza la Venganza

Rosalie Pov:

Hoy era el dia que nos ibamos a vengar con Alice de Jasper y Emmett, los chicos iban a aprender de que no se apuesta sobre nosotros, Alice vino a mi habitacion con la ropa que nos iba mos a poner. yo me puse esto: cgi/set?id=88040004&.locale=es y Alice se puso: cgi/set?id=88042300&.locale=es Arriba nos pusimos un saco para que Emmett y Jasper no vieran lo que llevaramos puestos, Cuando bajamos la sonrisa malvada de Edward y Bella era de oreja a oreja, creo que Bella le conto lo que pensabamos a hacer

Edward: Edaward, Emmett y Bella vamos en el Volvo y dejemos que Rosalie y Alice vayan en el Porshe- dijo y nos guiño en el ojo, no podia creer que Edward nos estaba ayudando, hizimos lo que dijo Edward y llegamos en 20 minutos, entramos al intituto y cada una fue a su salon, lamentablemente no lo podia hacer a primera hora, porque compartia no tenia la clase primera con el chico ojala que a Alice le haya ido bien

Alice Pov:

A penas entre el salon vi que el chico ya estaba sentado, asi que me dirigi hacia el

Alice: Hola

X: Hola

Alice: Me puedo sentar a tu lado- el me miro con una sonrisa y asintio la cabeza- Alice Cullen

X: Tomas Wilson

Alice: Ayer no pude veir, me podes prestar lo que hicieron- le dije con carita linda

Tomas: Si claro- dice y me dio las cosas, y yo las guarde esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense-Tienes lindos ojos- me dijo de la nada lo mire

Alice: Tu tambien

Tomas: son comunes, en cambio los tuyo son especiales

Alice: Porque?

Tomas: Porque demuestra lo profundo de tu alma

Alice: Y que demuestra mi alma?- le dije ya lo tengo y ni siquiera me saque el saco

Tomas: Lo dulce y lo angelical que eres- dijo eso y me sonrio, en ese momento vino el director diciendo que no teniamos clases, yo me fui a mi casillero, cuando ya guarde todo me fui al salon que me tocaba en ese momento entro y veo a Tomas tocando la guitarr y escribiendo

Alice: No sabia que sabias tocar la guitarra

Tomas: Nadie del instituto lo sabe

Alice: Entonces me siento privilegiada en verte tocar la guitarra

Tomas: Lo eres- dice mientras me toca la cara y me corre el mechon del pelo, agarre la hoja y vi que tenia varios borradores

Alice: Para que es la cancion

Tomas: Para nada, me gusta escribir canciones,

Alice: ¿Tienes alguna escrita?

Tomas: No, tengo un problema con eso

Alice: ¿Cual?

Tomas: Que hago canciones y despues no me gusta, es como que no...

Alice: Encuentras tu musa

Tomas: Exacto- en ese momento sona la campana

Alice: Me voy ¿ Vienes?

Tomas: No tengo que ver si tengo una idea para una cancion

Alice: Suerte- Por alguna razon le di un beso en el cachete y me fui al comedor, Cuando me fui al comedor Rosalie, Edward, y Bella ya estaban sentados, me fui a sentar con ellos

Edward: Donde estabas enana?

Alice: En el salon

Edward: Te fuimos a buscar y nos dijieron que no tenias clases

Alice: En el salon del frente- todos asentaron la cabeza y senti la sonrisa malevola de Rosalie y Bella, en ese momento aparecio Tomas y se acerco

Tomas: Alice te olvidaste el celular- dice y me da el celular, el me guiña el ojo y se va en ese momento aparecen Jasper y Emmett

Jasper: Cancelaron las clases, asi que nos dejan ir- Cada uno se levanto y se fue a recoger cosas en su casillero

Rosalie Pov:

Pase toda la clase aburrida odiaba Matematicas, La otra clase era de Ingles y esa clase me tocaba con mi candidato, cuando llegue el estaba sentado organizando sus carpetas

Rosalie: Hola

X: Hola ¿ Que nesecitas?

Rosalie: Ayer no pude venir y me gustaria saber si me puedes pretar lo de ayer,-dije sacandome el saco

X: Si toma

Rosalie: Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen

X: Mateo Luxur-me dijo sonriendome, me dio las hojas, en ese momento aparecio Emmett, Mateo lo vio se levanto y se fue, estaba asustado

Emmett: Hey bebe ¿ Que era lo que hablabas con ese chico?- Dice mientras se me acerca, no necesita poner su brazo posesivo para asustar a los demas

Rosalie: Pidiendo la tarea de ayer- dije y asi pasamos la dos horas, yo me sente con Jasper y Emmett con Renessme, despues de que salimos y fuimos a buscar a Alice, pero nos dijioeron que su curso se la cancelaron las primeras dos horas, Edward, Bella y yo fuimos al comedor y Renessme, se quedo haciendo un trabajo en la biblioteca, Jasper y Emmett se fueron a buscar a Alice, Fuimos directamente al comedor y nos sentamos en eso aparecio Alice

Edward: Donde estabas enana?- Le pregunto Edward

Alice: En el salon- Dijo y nos miramos, sabia que mentia

Edward: Te fuimos a buscar y nos dijieron que no tenias clases

Alice: En el salon del frente- dijo Bella y yo nos miramos malevolamente en ese momento se acerco un chico morocho, con pelo negro y ojos celeste

X: Alice te olvidaste, el celular- dijo y le guiño el ojo y se fue en eso aparecen Jasper y Emmett diciendo que se habian olvidado las clases, Jasper la miro a Alice preocupado, cada uno se fue a su casillero y despues nos encontramos en la salida

Edward: Bueno nos vamos

Bella: Yo voy en el Porshe con las chicas- vino Renessme

Renessme: Voy con ustedes- dije y subimos al Porshe iba a manejar yo, cuando entramos al porshe Renessme hablo

Renessme: Tia Alice, un chico me dio esto para vos- le paso un pedasito de papel y lo leyo,le aparecio una sonrisa al instante

Rosalie: ¿ Que dice?

Alice: Dice Gracias por ayudarme, Alice  
Descubri que eres mi Musa  
Tomas

Bella: ¿Quien es Tomas?

Alice: Un compañero- Entendimos que ese era el chico por lo menos a ella le fue bien, cuando legamos Renessme se fue a su habitacion y fuimos a buscar a Esme que estaba en el consultorio

Esme: ¿Como les fue?

Rosalie: Mal

Alice: Bien

Esme: Cuentenme

Rosalie: el chico con el que tenia que coquetear, se asusto de Emmett y se alejo

Alice: Yo hable con el y me dijo que le gustaba escribir canciones

Rosalie: Dile lo del papel

Esme: Que papel?

Alice: Renessme me dio un papel que decia: Gracias por ayudarme, Alice

Descubri que eres mi Musa  
Tomas

Esme: Tomas es este chico

Alice: Si, Bueno me voy tengo que copiar lo que me presto este chico, asi se lo devuelvo- dijo eso y se fue al salon a copiar, lo que le presto Tomas

o Jala QUE LES GUSTE ME SALIO ASÍ, dejen COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ

Tomas Wilson: Ian Siomelhalder

Mateo Luxur: Diego gonzales trabajo en RBD como Rocco


End file.
